


Happy Valentine's day

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Valentine's Day, greenatom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea what to put in the summary?</p><p>Ray and Oliver being dorks and Barry calling Ray because he's having boyfriend troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's day

When Oliver woke up that morning he wasn’t expecting to find a card lying on his bed side table. Curiously he took the little pink envelope and opened it. He knew fully well what day it was that was why when he opened the red card with a heart on it he was confused. Inside it said **Iodine, y= 1/x, x2+y2= 9, y= |-2x|, x= -3| _sin_ y| and Uranium**. With a sigh Oliver took a picture and sent it to Felicity.

To Felicity:  
_Too early. What does it say?_

To Oliver:  
_You are lucky I’m in a good mood since you’re to lazy to figure it out… It says I love you. Iodine = I, the problems go on a graphing paper and Uranium = U._

_To Felicity:  
_Thanks__

__To Oliver:  
_You and lover boy still coming over 2morrow?__ _

__To Felicity:  
_Yes__ _

__To Oliver:  
_See you then.__ _

___Oliver smiled at the card as he got up for the day._ _ _

___~_ _ _

___Ray smiled as he listened to Barry over the phone._ _ _

___“I don’t know Ray. He hasn’t made any indication that he knows what day it is. I know he knows I mean how can he not with all the hearts and chocolates everywhere?”_ _ _

___“Barry it’s fine. You know how secretive Len can be.”_ _ _

___“Ray… he didn’t even comment about the gift I gave him…” Ray could see the sad look on the other’s face perfectly as his voice crumbled._ _ _

___“It’s not the end of the day yet. Don’t worry okay? I’m sure he has something really special planned out for… you.”_ _ _

___“Ray?”_ _ _

___“Oliver is officially the biggest sap I know.” Ray announced with a massive grin._ _ _

___“Like you’re any better. Last year you bought him a star with some cheesy line that makes me think you and Len need to take a break from being around each other.”_ _ _

___“Which is why I only got him a card.”_ _ _

___“And?”_ _ _

___“And a costume necklace that has our initials.”_ _ _

___“Ray…”_ _ _

___“Okay it’s a white gold pendent with our initials in it.”_ _ _

___“What are the initials made of?”_ _ _

___“Green emeralds…” Barry’s laughter rang through the phone. It was nice that Barry wasn’t as down as he was before._ _ _

___“So what did Oliver get you?”_ _ _

___“I’m pretty sure a small flower shop.” Ray quipped back._ _ _

___“What?” Barry snorted. In Ray’s office there wasn’t a single surface that wasn’t covered in some form of flowers. Most of them were red, pink and white but there were other colors added in._ _ _

___“There are flowers everywhere.” Ray stated._ _ _

___“I am never going to let Oliver live this down.”_ _ _

___“You, Mr. Allen, are just as big as a sap as he is. Do I need to remind you that last year you and Len got each other pendants with each other’s fingerprints on it?”_ _ _

___“We did not get them for each other.” Barry protested, “Our sisters were interfering with our love lives… again…” Ray heard Barry sigh, “Well I’ll let you go. I have to help Iris with… something.”_ _ _

___“Still seeing you all tomorrow?”_ _ _

___“Of course.” Ray hung up and smiled as he walked around the office, smelling the flowers as he sat down. He couldn’t wait till he got home._ _ _

___~_ _ _

___The day had passed relatively quickly. Felicity had come in, teased him for a bit before Ray teased her about her new boyfriend. Finally Ray was able to go home._ _ _

___“Honey I’m home!” Ray called out with a teasing grin._ _ _

___“Go get washed up, dinner’s going to be done soon.” Oliver called back, “And don’t think about entering until you have.” Giving a dramatic sigh Ray went to do as told. After a shower Ray slipped on a nice pair of black pants and a button down. Grabbing the little wrapped box from under his clothes Ray made his way downstairs. Seeing Oliver setting dinner on the table Ray moved behind him. Wrapping his arms around the other man he kissed his neck._ _ _

___“Thank you for the flowers.”_ _ _

___“I’m glad you like them.”_ _ _

___“Hmm.” Ray nuzzled Oliver’s neck earning a chuckle._ _ _

___“Come on Ray, dinner will get cold.”_ _ _

___“Okay.” came the sigh as Ray pulled back. Oliver turned, kissing him before slipping over to his chair. They chatted as they ate and soon Oliver was getting dessert. A white chocolate raspberry cheesecake, his favorite. It was decorated with little hearts. The first bite had Ray moaning in delight. Oliver chuckled, sipping his wine._ _ _

___“I have another present for you.” Oliver spoke up, handing a box to him._ _ _

___“Funny because I was going to say something similar.” Ray smiled as he handed Oliver his gift. Ray watched expectantly as Oliver rolled his eyes fondly. When Oliver opened the box his smile turned fond._ _ _

___“You are a dork.”_ _ _

___“But you love me anyway.” Ray quipped back as he began to open his. Oliver leant forward, kissing him._ _ _

___“Yes I do.” Ray beamed going back to his. Removing the lid Ray stared in shock. It was a silver and gold pendent of an atom._ _ _

___“I know it’s no-” Ray cut Oliver off with a kiss. Getting up Ray placed it on the table so that he could pull Oliver’s face closer to his, kissing him deeply._ _ _

___“I love it.”_ _ _

___“I’m glad though there is one more thing.” Oliver whispered against Ray’s lips as he trailed his hands up his boyfriend’s legs._ _ _

___“Oh?”_ _ _

___“Yeah it’s in the bedroom.” Giving a cheeky grin Ray pulled Oliver up._ _ _

___“Then what are we waiting for?”_ _ _

___“Happy Valentines day babe.”_ _ _

___“It’s about to get a lot happier.” Ray remarked as he shut the door behind them._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly I could see Ray being the type of guy to actually let his employees off on Valentine's day but oh well.
> 
> Might write one for Barry's side of the story...


End file.
